JTeens: Political Catfight
by StellaMagic
Summary: Bai Tsa starts her first day at school and has already made an enemy of Stacey. Both take each other on in the election for school president, but Bai Tsa begins to mud sling Stacey courtesy of Ice. Will this result in the first ever political catfight?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Bai Tsa's First Day**

It is another day at Magus High. Bai Tsa enrolled at the school like she promised, hoping to take down Ice's sister Stacey. Her human name is Bianca Woojehositz, twin sister of Seymour (aka Hsi Wu). Her human form is made up of a lovely girl with light blue hair, a blue and white dress which is a mermaid fit, blue high-heeled shoes, and with red lipstick. She is walking down the hallway to her locker, getting attention from the boys as they made cat calls. The J-Teens are at their lockers watching her go by.

"It looks like your aunt is okay on her first day at human school, Drago," Colleen said.

"Yeah, so far," Ice said, "but my sis Stacey will detect any girl that's a threat and do what she can to make her miserable."

"I'm more worried about what Bai Tsa will do," Hsi Wu said with a worried look, "you're sister is not armed with magic."

"I know, and I can get her room after Bai Tsa is through with her."

"Ice!" they yell altogether.

"Just a thought."

Bai Tsa made it to her locker and opened it to put her books away. Unfortunately for her, Stacey is behind her with her girl gang: Chelsea (a red-head in a purple, designer NY & Co dress), Wanda (An African American girl in a cheetah spotted dress), and Nicki, (a valley girl in a pink Tank dress).

"Check it out, Ladies," she jeered, "Looks like someone has watched "The Little Mermaid" too many times."

They all laugh at Bai Tsa as she got mad at what Stacey said.

"You must be Stacey," she snarled at her, "I heard you are a mean, scheming, vicious harpy with no regard for human life."

Stacey growled at her vicious comment as she slammed Bai Tsa's locker door closed.

"Listen up, Aquamarina!" Stacey yelled.

"It's Bianca to you, Witch," Bai Tsa sneered.

"Whatever! You better not show any attitude toward me. I am the Queen of Magus High. Those who come to this school must obey me or get put into Social Siberia. Got it?"

"Yeah, and I am going to enjoy taking your crown and putting you there, Princess."

Both are growling each other as they viciously stare at each other face to face. Colleen pulled Bai Tsa away on time.

"We better get to class, Bianca," she said nervously, "You wouldn't want to make a bad impression on the teachers by being late."

Colleen takes Bai Tsa by the arm and drags her away as Stacey stares angrily.

"It looks like I have a new person on my "Super Target" list, and it is not just Chrissie," Stacey leered, "I am gonna make that Bianca brat really miserable."

As Colleen takes Bai Tsa to her first class, Ice walks by them.

"How'd it go with Bai Tsa and my sis?" Ice asked out of concern.

Colleen made a cat claw gesture and meowed like a cat. Ice knew that it meant it got catty between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Stacey vs. Bai Tsa (Round 1)**

Bai Tsa's first period class is Algebra I with Colleen and Chrissie as well as Stacey and Chelsea. Everyone is writing down as their teacher Mrs. Banks, a Jamaican woman, talks about their lesson, which is using triangles in calculations. Bai Tsa is taking notes when Stacey threw a piece of crumpled paper at her. Bai Tsa unfolded the paper to see what it is, and on it is a picture of Bai Tsa with a fish's head and a note saying "Go back to the ocean, Piranha Face!" This made Bai Tsa a little angry and crumpled the paper. She got back to the lesson as Stacey and Chelsea giggled. Then, Stacey got out pieces of a rubber eraser and started flinging them at her. Bai Tsa tried her best to ignore her, but she is getting irritated. She turns to Stacey and angrily shows her teeth. She was about to get up when Colleen and Chrissie stopped her.

"Bai Tsa, don't retaliate here," Chrissie whispered.

The three went back to working. Stacey continued to fling the pieces at her as Bai Tsa growled until the teacher caught her.

"Stacey, you are not torturing new kids again, are you?" she gruffly asked.

"No, Mrs. Banks," she sincerely said.

"You better not, or it will be another week in detention for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Banks," Bai Tsa said.

"No problem, Bianca," she said, "Just be careful with her. That Queen Bee can sting."

"So can I."

Later, in gym, all the girls were playing volleyball. Bai Tsa is on the same team with Colleen and Chrissie while Stacey and her girl group are on the other.

"We're gonna cream those losers, Girls," Stacey said.

"Not if I cream you first, Brat!" Bai Tsa yelled.

Mr. Collins blew the whistle and threw the volleyball into the air. Bai Tsa managed to hit the ball to Stacey's side. Stacey jumped into the air and hit the ball really hard at Bai Tsa making her miss the ball.

"That's one point for Stacey's team…unfortunately," Mr. Collins said.

"How does it feel to be on the losing side, Bianca Lameo-hoositz?" Stacey mocked.

Bai Tsa suddenly smiled because she has an idea to humiliate Stacey. She takes the volleyball and hits it into the air. While Stacey stands ready to hit the ball, Bai Tsa drips some of her water from her feet and uses her powers to slip it underneath Stacey, causing her to slip and fall and making the ball hit her on the head. Mr. Collins ran over and lifted her up.

"Are you alright, Stacey?" Mr. Collins asked.

"Bianca made me slip and slide!" she yelled, "She did it with her own sweat!"

"I did nothing of the kind," Bai Tsa said smugly.

"Yes you did, and you did it on purpose!"

"I say you're okay," Mr. Collins said.

Bai Tsa giggled while Chrissie and Colleen glare at her for her dirty trick.

At lunch, the girls sat with the guys. Colleen is just telling them how it went with Stacey.

"Auntie, why did have to go and pull a prank like that on Stacey?" Drago lecture while Hsi Wu rubbed his pointing fingers as a sign of shame.

"Drago, that brat deserves it after that mud treatment she gave to Chrissie in fifth grade," Bai Tsa excused.

"That doesn't mean you have to play her game," Cody said, "Besides, using your powers would not only expose your secret but make Daddy unhappy."

"Cody has a point, Bai Tsa," Hsi Wu said.

Stacey, Chelsea, Wanda, and Nicki were walking by with their food trays when she pushes Bai Tsa and Chrissie's head into their own food, making them drip as they laugh. Bai Tsa growled really loud when she overheard Lee and Sam talking about a biology question.

"Okay, Sam, what do queen bees often do to determine leadership?" Lee asked.

"They fight to the death for leadership," Sam answered correctly.

"Hmmm…That's exactly what I'll do," Bai Tsa though as she got up.

"Uh-oh!" the J-Teens said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Food Fight and Political Fight**

Bai Tsa walks up to the popular kids table where she, the girls, and Mikey are eating and chatting. She pushes Stacey's head into her own food like she did with her. Stacey spit out the food as she angrily got up and stared down at her.

"You geek!" Stacey screamed.

"Stacey, I'm challenging you as Queen Bee of this school!" Bai Tsa calls her out.

Back at the table, the J-Teens are becoming concern.

"Colleen, you better Principal Ramsey here fast," Drago whispered.

"Right," Colleen said as she got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"You cannot be serious!" Stacey yelled.

"I am serious," Bai Tsa said, "This needs a benevolent queen, not a spoiled princess who constantly steps all over her subjects and tries to forbid her own brother from seeing who he wants to see. That's why it's time for the evil queen to step down."

"You catty little-!" Stacey screams as she pulls Bai Tsa by her hair and slams her to the table.

The two girls begin wrestling each other is the food. Bai Tsa has Stacey in a full nelson, but Stacey flips her. The kids are already chanting "Fight". They both began to pull each other's hair as they turn on each other while rolling in the food. They already have their hands on each other's necks. Colleen came in with Principal Ramsey and Asst. Principal DJ Scales, a tall brunette man in a black suit and an army cut. Principal Ramsey blew the whistle, causing the girls to stop their fight and get back up.

"Report to my office now!" Principal Ramsey commanded angrily.

Stacey and Bai Tsa both gulped. A moment later, they are in Principal Ramsey's office along with Stacey and Ice's mom Tori and a disguised Xua Wing as an old Chinese man with white hair. Both of them are angry and disappointed with the girls. Principal Ramsey is at his desk as Asst. Principal Scales stands next to him.

"Well it seems that Stacey and Bianca have trouble going over the rules like "no fighting on school grounds," he lectured, "Luckily, Colleen was able to tell me before their fight got anyone hurt. I'm proposing two week's detention, and you two will be using that detention to clean up the mess you made in the cafeteria. That is another two weeks for you, Stacey."

"Story of my life," Stacey commented.

"Stacey!" Tori yelled.

"I'm truly sorry for the damage my daughter has done, Mr. Ramsey," Xua Wing apologized.

"Me too," Bai Tsa said.

"Don't," Scales said in his Jersey accent, "Stacey has been known to have that effect on people. She has a behavioral issue."

"Unfortunately, it's true," Tori said while pouting.

"Rest assured," Xua Wing said, "Bianca will not lay a finger on Stacey again. I know she doesn't want to disappoint me. Right, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"I wish I can make promises on my daughter," Tori groaned.

"You're detention will begin after school," Principal Ramsey informed, "I expect you two there at 3:00 on the dot."

"Yes, Principal Ramsey," Stacey and Bai Tsa said.

"Dismissed," Scales said.

Colleen is just waiting for Bai Tsa in the hallway when she, Stacey, and their parents. Tori is taking Stacey by the arm to talk to her outside.

"I'll take it from, Xua Wing," Colleen said.

"Thank you, Colleen," Xua Wing said as he teleports out.

"Bai Tsa, what happened back at the cafeteria? You could have hurt Stacey," Colleen lectured.

"I overheard your friends Lee and Sam talking about how queen bees fight to the death," Bai Tsa explained, "I thought that's the best way to challenge someone for leadership."

"Bai Tsa, Sam and Lee were going over questions for their biology class. When they said "queen bee" , they meant the bug, not the high school term."

"Now you tell me."

Then, a long-haired brunette girl in a prep school uniform walks up to the two. Colleen recognizes her.

"Hey, Sophie," Colleen greeted.

"Hi, Colleen," Sophie said, "You're gonna support me in my upcoming campaign?"

"Yeah. You always have the ideas for schools, especially on bullying issues."

"What campaign," Bai Tsa asked.

"You must be Seymour's sister," Sophie said, "I'm Sophie Reilly, a friend to Colleen and best overachiever in Magus High."

"Nice to meet you, Sophie," Bai Tsa greeted, "What's this about a campaign?"

"Well you're new, so I'll tell you. Elections for school president are coming up, and I aim to win. Besides, it's becoming vital I win because Princess Anastasia, aka Stacey signed up. Knowing her, she won't settle for chair on the Student Council; she'd want a throne, as in making sure her ideas are law."

Sophie walks up to the student council sign-up sheet and writes her name down. Bai Tsa begins to have an idea.

"Hmmm. If I sing up for school elections, I could dethrone Stacey that way," she said to herself.

She goes up to the signup sheet and signs her human name.

"Good, Bianca," Sophie said, "This way, at least one of us will beat Stacey."

"Something tells me this will be the first political cat fight in the history of Magus High," Colleen said to herself.

Meanwhile, DJ Scales is in his office using his skype on his computer, talking to a familiar face on the screen: Captain Black. DJ Scales in actually a Section 13 agent assigned to protect Ice and his family.

"Sir, I hope I will get a raise for this assignment," he said.

"Easy, D.J.," Captain Black said, "Watching over Ice's family is important. Their father maybe out of the criminal underworld, but he still has enemies that are out there."

Note: The OC character of Agent DJ Scales goes out to fellow member DJ Scales.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Citizen Bai Tsa**

In Section 13, Colleen and the Teens (except ice) arrive for afterschool work and training. The Enforcers are there to do their usual paperwork.

"Hey, Guys," Colleen greeted.

"Hey Col," Chow responded, "How did Bai Tsa do on her first day of school?"

"Not too good, Chow?" Drago said, "Stacey didn't make it any easy for her and vice versa."

"Where is the water princess?" Finn asked.

"I think she's still serving her detention," Chrissie said.

"DETENTION?!" the three yelled with shocked looks.

"Yeah," Drago said, "Aunty Bai Tsa and Stacey got into a huge catfight and caused a big mess in the cafeteria. Principal Ramsey, Tori, and Grandpa were not very happy."

What they don't know is that Shendu came in with Jackie and Jade.

"So I take it Bai Tsa's first day in human school did not go in her favor," Shendu remarked.

"Afraid not," Cody said, "She and Stacey have to clean the cafeteria for the next two weeks."

"Though for Stacey, I'm not surprised," Chrissie said, "She had so much detention through her school life; Ramsey's should have sent her to Alcatraz to finish her time."

Just then, Bai tsa came from the elevator while Ice is taking pictures for her headshot.

"That's it, Bai," Ice said as his camera flashes, "Look professional for the camera."

"I take it you found out about Bai Tsa running for student president," Colleen commented.

"You bet right, Colleen Girl," Ice said, "That's why I'm Bai's campaign manager."

"Student president?" Shendu asks.

"Schools hold up elections for students who have ideas to improve the school," Jade explains, "It's a good way to teach kids about politics."

"Interesting," Shendu said.

"Let me guess," Drago said, "You found out your sister is running, and you want to help my aunt with her election to get back at her."

"D'uh, Drags," Ice said, "That irritating sis of mine will go from president to tyrant unless Bai and I do something. Right now, we're just gonna make campaign posters, and then we're gonna discuss our campaign strategy."

"Luckily, Ice knows some secrets about his sisters we could use," Bai Tsa said.

"Bai Tsa, you're not gonna use Stacey's secrets to either blackmail or mudsling her, are you?" Hsi Wu shockingly asks his sister.

"As this generation of teens put it into their vernacular: D'uh," Bai Tsa said, "Now if you excuse me, my campaign manager and I are gonna prepare for my upcoming election."

As Bai Tsa and Ice leave to make campaign posters, Jade gets an unsure look on her.

"Jackie, why do the willies tell me that this is gonna end in a political catfight?" Jade asks seriously.

"You're right," Jackie said, "The debates won't need a debate coach; it'll need a referee."

"You better do that, Jackie," Finn said, "My niece Sophie is running, and I don't want to see her in the crossfire."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Let the Political Catfight Begin**

Bai Tza and Ice are already making posters and signs for the campaign. Ice just finished painting a sign saying "Vote 4 Bianca".

"So what is your plat form gonna be?" Ice asks.

"Why would I need a small stage?" Bai Tza asks with confusion.

"No, Water Girl. A platform means all the issues, or problems, you're gonna fix in the school."

"For one thing, I plan to make sure all the smart kids like Chrissie are treated with the respect they deserve."

"Cool! Treat the smart kids like royalty."

"And I am going to provide protection from them so they wouldn't suffer through any bullying."

"A bodyguard program? That's mega cool."

"I wonder what you sister's platform be about."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

At Ice's townhouse, Stacey, Mikey, and the rest of the Popular Posse were making their own posters and signs.

"So, Stace, how are you gonna take that mermaid down?" Wanda asks.

"The way most politicians do: buy the voters and slam the competition," Stacey replied.

"What are you gonna do once your school president?" Chelsea asks her.

"I'm gonna make sure every mega dweeb is separated from the cool kids, and to make sure those magic geeks are treated like scum. Plus, I will make sure we have some of the finest and fanciest dances. But I'm not concern with the issues. I want to do this in case my daddy shows up."

"What makes you think your pop will show?" Mikey asks, "I thought he's restricted from seeing you and your brother?"

"No thanks to my malicious mom," Stacey growled, "but I know he'll show. I'm his princess."

"Well if we are gonna buy votes, I need to get out my platinum card," Nicki said, "I got a plan that will buy those votes."

The next day at school, Ice and Bai Tza were putting up posters. Ice also spoke through the megaphone.

"Remember to vote for Bianca, Dudes!" he shouted, "A vote for her is a vote against evil sisters!"

Drago pulls him away to talk to him.

"Ice, you're as bad as your sister," he mumbled.

"Just doin' what I can to get your aunt elected," Ice whispered, "Besides, no tellin' what kind of sneaky thing my sis is gonna do."

Suddenly, a large crowd gathers around Stacey, Chelsea, and Nicki. They were giving away free Ipads to the kids.

"Vote for Stacey and get a free Ipad! Latest model!" Nicki shouted through her megaphone.

"What's she doing?" Bai Tza asks.

"What else? Buyin' the voters through free gifts," Ice replied annoyed.

"With that many votes on her end, I'll lose. What do we do now?"

"Don't worry, B. We'll start up "Operation: Mudsling the Sista."

"You are not seriously gonna mudsling your sister, are you?" Colleen asks with reprimand.

"D'uh," Ice replied to her.

Then, Colleen and Drago saw Sophie, Frank (from Dragon Scouts), and Finn putting up one of her campaign posters.

"Hey, Sophie," Colleen said.

"Hey, Colleen," Sophie greeted, "Have you met my Uncle Finn and little brother Frank?"

"You're uncle and I work at the part-time job," Colleen said.

"We're here to help Sophie with her campaign," Frank said.

"Good thing, too, Bro," Sophie said with a dismal look at Stacey, "Can you believe that superficial princess brat? Thinking she can win an election by buying the votes with fancy tech."

"If you think that's bad, Bianca and Ice are about to mudsling her," Drago warned.

"Uh-oh!" Frank, Finn, and Sophie said.

"Looks like Jade might be right about a catfight coming," Finn said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Stacey's Name is Mud**

As Stacey and her friends pass out the Ipads to willing voters, Colleen and Drago approach her.

"Sheesh, Stacey! Is there no end to your shame?" Drago asks with disdain.

"If you're nice to me, Drago, I will not only give you a free Ipad, but free dinner as well," she said flirtingly.

"Sorry, but Queen Bee types are not my type," he refused, "Too much sting."

Stacey pouted.

All of a sudden, a larger crowd of students gather around something and started laughing.

"What could they be laughing about?" Stacey said.

"Probably something worth gossiping," Chelsea said ecstatically.

The three girls went over to see but gasped when they saw what the fuss is about: a poster board with pictures of Stacey as a kid. One showed off her at age ten pouting in front of her townhouse while her brother and mom smiled; the second shows her taking a toy and breaking it while a five year old girl cried; the third pic shows her stealing her mom's necklace as she got caught by her mom; and the last one shows her and her girl group throwing mud and pebbles at a kid who's face got blocked. Stacey screamed as she tore down the pictures. Bai Tza and Ice were between the sign with smug smiles.

"Now is this the kind of school president you dogs want? Someone who's so cruel even to her fam? Vote Bianca, the one who's all about family! You feel me?"

Stacey growled loudly and angrily.

"So that's how you want to win the election, huh, Bro!?" she screamed, "Two can play at this game!"

"As they say in the cheerleader movies, bring it on!" Bai Tza challenged.

The next day, Stacey is putting mustaches on all the posters of Bai Tza.

"A definite improvement on her looks," she giggled.

Bai Tza was hiding behind the lockers with a sneaky smile on her face.

"I'll grow you one better," Bai Tza sneered as she put a spell on her.

As Stacey was about to give a speech, a mustache suddenly grew on her face. Everyone started to laugh. Even the J-Teens couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, Guys?" Stacey asks curiously.

Stacey got out her compact mirror to see if there is anything in her teeth and gasped horribly when she saw the mustache. She ran off to the Girls Bathroom. Hsi Wu (as Seymour) laughed to this a little.

"Oh Bai Tza," he said with his fists on his hips.

Stacey is in the bathroom, using an electric shaver to shave the mustache off, but it keeps growing back. She repeated and repeated until she finally screamed real loud. Bai Tza, Hsi Wu, Drago, Ice and Colleen were all laughing together.

"Bai Tza, you're terrible," Colleen stated.

"Awww. Thanks, Colleen," Bai Tza thanked her.

"Unfortunately, Aunty, so are your qualifications for school president," Drago explained, "That's why even Unc and I can't vote for you."

"Don't worry, Drago," Bai Tza assured him, "At least that's minus two votes for Stacey."

The political war had just begun. Bai Tza put words on the school billboard saying "Vote Smart, Vote Bianca."

She stepped off a moment to stretch her legs, but Stacey went up the billboard to rearrange the letters. She climbed back down. Two kids laughed just as Bai Tza returned and saw why. The phrase is now "Vote Smart, Veto Bianca." She frowned to this.

Stacey opened a booth where she can kiss baby brothers and sisters of the students. She kissed each one until she got to the last baby. She picked her up and kissed it, only to get scratched as it reveals it to be Holly in a baby bonnet and the "brother" being her own as he laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Debate Disaster**

It is now Friday, the day of the presidential debate. Bai Tza and Stacey are about to face-off and explain what issues they stand for. Sophie is literally in the middle. Before Bai Tza got to her stand, she was putting some make-up on.

"You ready for the debate, Bai Tza?" Ice asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Ice," Bai Tza replied.

"Just remember. Stay focus on the issues, and if my sis retaliates, start telling the student body what I told."

"You got it."

Bai Tsa went on stage to her podium. Stacey arrived in a darling red dress and jacket. Bai Tza and Sophie were looking at her with scorn. In the seats, the rest of the J-Teens were there to give Bai Tza support. Tori and Shendu are also there to make sure the girls don't cause any trouble.

"Hey, Tori and Shendu," Colleen said, "Came to make sure the War of the Campaigns is under control?"

"Indeed, Colleen," Shendu replied, "Drago told me of the poster board fiasco."

"I'm gonna have a talk with Ice about that," Tori said, "I'm more about Stacey. She told me she's hoping her father would be here."

Shendu got a very good look at Tori and developed a feeling of uncertainty about her. To him, she seemed familiar.

"Tori, don't I know you from somewhere?" he said, "Something about you seems very familiar."

"I don't think so," Tori answered.

The curtain came up. All three candidates were standing at their podiums as Principal Ramsey plays the moderator.

"Alright, Girls, ready to discuss the issues?"

All three girls nodded yes.

"Question 1: What do you plan to do about events involving charity work?

"I plan to make sure that we have fundraisers that are both fun and charitable for the students of Magus High," Sophie said.

"I plan to make sure that all fundraisers encourage everyone here to look out for their fellow man and to help those less fortunate than them," Bai Tza said.

"Well so far so good," Shendu whispered.

"And you Stacey?" Principal Ramsey's asks.

"Well I will make sure that each fundraiser has a specific theme that will have good taste," Stacey answers in a smug tone.

"Yeah, as long as it's your theme and no one else's," Bai Tza scoffs.

Stacey angrily glares at her as Sophie giggles.

"I spoke too soon," Shendu said as he put his hand on his head.

The J-Teens and Tori groan knowing what's coming.

"Moving on," Principal Ramsey said, "Question 2: What are your plans to ensure our school will keep the students safe from bullying?"

"I would make sure that students who are targeted for bullying would have a bodyguard and be sure students accused of bullying get a separate table far from anyone," Bai Tsa said.

Sophie seems very impressed with her answer.

"I plan to make sure that bullies are reported and punished from there," Sophie answered.

"Well I plan to see they are held up in student court and decide action from there," Stacey said.

"So you can give them unfair leniency?" Bai Tza back talked, "Besides, as I recall, you and your Amazonian friends ganged up on someone, who I won't name for her sake, and then you tied her to a tree and threw pebbles and mud at her."

All of the kids began to boo Stacey after being reminded about that.

"How could she have known about that?" Tori asks herself before seeing Ice behind the curtain, "I'm gonna have a talk with him later."

Stacey growled angrily. She stomps to Bai Tsa and pulls her right sleeve to rip it off her shoulder.

"Oh no. Now she looks awful," She says sarcastically.

Bai Tza angrily grabs both of Stacey's sleeves and rips them off as well.

"Excuse me!" she angrily said.

This whole thing started a serious cat fight as they circle and grabbed each other while ripping each other's dresses to where they look like ragged, patched clothes. They are pulling each other's hair as they grunt and shrieked loudly. The J-Teens had their eyes covered as Shendu and Tori ran up to stop the fight. Sophie is doing her best to stop it.

"Girls! Girls! Stop! You're getting in trouble!" Sophie said.

However, Stacey and Bai Tsa were wrestling each other on the floor as Tori and Shendu came up and pulled the two away from each other. From the looks on Shendu and Tori's faces as they glare at them, Bai Tza and Stacey knew they are in a lot more trouble. Ice tries to sneak away, but his mom caught him.

"Not so fast, Young man! You're in trouble on your end too!" Tori yelled.

"Ahh man!" Ice said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Crime and Punishment**

The next morning after the Debate fiasco, the J-Teens were in Homeroom as they are reprimanding Ice.

"Ice, what were you thinking having Bai Tza talk about that incident with Chrissie?" Colleen yelled.

"I didn't reveal her name yo!" Ice said.

"You still brought that incident up to make your sister look bad," Chrissie said angrily.

"Please, Chrissie," Ice said, "I got enough from my mom. I don't need it from my girl too."

Then, Principal Ramsey called up on the PA system to announce the results of the election.

"Attention, Magus High," he said, "Due to a sudden disqualification to two of our candidates, the winner for School President is Sophie Reilly by default."

All of the students cheer for Reilly, including Ice.

"Why are you cheering?" Hsi Wu asks, "My sister lost the election."

"I know, but so did my sista'" Ice replied, "That's the whole point: to make sure she doesn't win."

After school, Bai Tsa and Stacey were each cleaning a side in the cafeteria. Bai Tza is scrubbing the floor on the left, while Stacey is cleaning the tables on the right. Ice came in with a mop and bucket.

"Ice, what are you doing here?" Bai Tza asked confused.

"This is my punishment yo," Ice said, "I'm to help you two with the clean up for the next two weeks. That's nothin' compared to what my mom did. She cut my allowance to make me pay for the she-beast's ripped dress, and she's locking the photo albums in storage out of mistrust for how I used a few pics. At least Stacey is now grounded for another week, making it three weeks."

"I'm right here within hearing distance!" yelled Stacey.

"Nobody cares, Brat!" Ice back talked, "What about you?"

"Father says I got double dish duty for the next two weeks, and right after Po Kong eats. That's usually one-hundred dishes altogether," Bai Tsa explained, "But I guess I had it coming considering I acted like a bigger monster than Stacey."

"I don't feel bad," ice snarled.

"At least Sophie won the election. She's a better candidate than we are."

Meanwhile, Wanda came in to check on Stacey.

"You okay, Girl?" Wanda asks with concern.

"I lost an election, and I'm grounded for three weeks, so no," Stacey jeered and sighed, "It doesn't matter anyway. My dad wasn't there, thanks to mom's stupid custody restrictions."

"Don't talk to me about restrictions. My cop of a pop can be the same way."

What they don't know is that Shendu is watching them through the magic mirror when Drago and Tso Lan came in.

"Something troubles you, Brother?" Tso Lan asks with his brow raised.

"Yes," Shendu responded, "I don't know why but from the moment I first saw Ice and his sister, they seemed very familiar to me. Drago, did they ever speak of their father?"

"Just that he and Tori have been divorced for five years," Drago explained, "Everytime I ask Ice about his dad, he almost bites my head off, but Stacey always bragged about how he got her everything she wanted and treated her like a princess because he's head of some trade organization."

Shendu thought to himself about what Drago said. Then, he got a good look at Stacey and Ice as they continue to clean up.

"Those two can't be _his _kids, can they?" he said to himself.


End file.
